


earth angel

by fortunedays



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, but literally it's just everyone. they're all here, if i list all the characters we'll be here for a week, nb!alex and nb!root, this is just a messy and sappy college au okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunedays/pseuds/fortunedays
Summary: With college already halfway over, Alex's only goal is to graduate and to get as far away from Midvale as they can. They don't need things like new roommates and crushes on their best friends.Root has other ideas. And, whether Alex likes it or not, they're going along for the ride.





	1. a step by step guide to getting rid of mothballs (and roommates)

"Alex! Alex, wait up!" The redhead in question slowed their pace, grinning as their sister half-jogged up the stairs with one of their heavier boxes in her arms.

"C'mon super strength, keep up!" Alex teased, holding the door open. Kara sent them a glare, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"This is a _joke_ ," Kara huffed. "We haven't even moved _me_ in yet! They could've at least kept you in the same dorm building, but _no_ , they dumped you all the way out here on Mars."

Chuckling at Kara's complaints, Alex adjusted their grip on their suitcase before leading the way down the hall. "Hey, at least I'm on the first floor. And besides, Mom's moving you in. I don't have that luxury." Kara glanced at Alex and tried to ignore the darker tone their voice had taken on when they mentioned their mother. For the past two years, Kara had been the awkward go-between while Alex was at school. If she's honest, she's pretty relieved to now be solely on Alex's end, and not their mother's.

"So, uh, what's your roommate's name again?" Kara asked, attempting to change the subject. Alex led the way, picking their way around other people's spare boxes and various extraneous items that littered the hallway.

"Sameen Shaw, I think," Alex said. "She'll be better than the last one, that's for sure." Kara hummed noncommittally; _the_ _last one_ wasn't a comfy topic for either Danvers. Alex finally stopped at the second to last door, one of the only ones on the floor still closed.

"Maybe she's not here yet?" Kara suggested.

"Or she got here early." Alex fumbled for the handle and pushed the door open.

The room appeared almost unchanged; compared to the rooms they had passed, it was practically empty. Despite that, Alex could tell their roommate had been there. The bed on the left had been made up with plain gray sheets and a sole pillow, and the desk had been set up with a laptop and a few notebooks. Some books and a suitcase peeked out from the closet and under the bed, but the room gave Alex no hints as to who Sameen Shaw was. They gestured for Kara to dump the box on the bed, and she flopped face down next to it. Alex laid down the suitcase and rolled their eyes.

Shuffling at the door drew their attention. A short girl with a dark ponytail stood in the doorway. She scowled slightly. "You must be Alexandra Danvers."

"Um, it's just Alex, actually," Alex said. "You're Sameen?"

"Yeah," she said, as if it were obvious. "Most people just call me Shaw. Who's the blonde?"

"This is my sister, Kara. She's a freshman."

Shaw nodded and jumped up to sit on her bed. "I've seen you around campus, Danvers, but never in this dorm. Why the transfer? Not that I'm complaining, my last roommate was a fucking psychopath, and you look...normal."

Alex frowned, not sure whether they should take Shaw's comment as a compliment. "I, uh...there were some issues with my last roommate. Not a psychopath but, um, we couldn't get along."

"Fair enough." Shaw shrugged and looked at Alex's luggage. "Need help carrying in your stuff?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Alex said, and cracked a small smile. Shaw's face remained stoic, but she looked less terrifying.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 

With Shaw's help, moving Alex in took less than an hour, despite the treks back and forth to their car. Shaw was a lot stronger than her stature implied, and Alex felt a bit weak in comparison. She was also not much of a talker - not that Alex was complaining; they spent so much time with Kara that they were happy for a break. Alex had a few more boxes than the average student, something Kara had commented on but that Shaw didn't seem to notice. It comforted them, somehow. They didn't think they were up for explaining their aversion to going home.

Back in their dorm, Shaw lay sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Alex made their bed and started setting up some of the more important things, like their laptop and other minor accessories. They left their suitcase in the closet for later, and mimicked Shaw's position on their bed.

A hesitant knock came from the door, and they both sat up and watched as Kara poked her head in through the partially opened door. "Hey Alex, just a heads up that Eliza's leaving. She wanted me to tell you, and ask if, um...if you wanted to say goodbye."

Alex sighed and rubbed their face. "No. Just....I don't know, tell her I said something nice."

"She'll know I'm lying."

"Mom loves you because you never lie. Please, Kara?"

Kara caved quickly under Alex's conflicted pout. "Okay, okay. Love you, Alex."

Alex returned the sentiment and collapsed back onto their pillow, groaning softly. They felt a bit guilty for putting Kara in this position - over and over again, they might add - but it was better than dealing with Eliza in person.

"I guess you're not close," Shaw said.

"Hm?" Alex rolled over and looked at Shaw.

"To your family." Her voice was probing but carefully neutral, and Alex was surprised at her interest.

Sitting up, they admitted, "I used to be. But, uh, after my dad died, my mom and I have just grown apart. Kara has to be the middle man, and it...well, it sucks."

"My dad's dead too." Alex's eyes widened, and she backtracked. "I mean, I'm sorry for your loss." Shaw dropped her gaze and became very fascinated in the stitching on her pillow.

"Thanks," Alex said slowly. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so..."

Shaw huffed, a wry smile on her lips. "Like _this_?" Alex nodded. "Axis II personality disorder. Basically, I'm a sociopath. Don't really do the whole 'feelings' thing. My dad was the only one who made me feel normal." She went quiet, her hands picking at the loose thread in the pillowcase.

The silence was a bit uncomfortable, and Alex's attention was drawn to Shaw's desk. It was the only thing in the room they could consider personalized, if what was on it could even constitute Shaw's personality. But the photo pinned to it was what captured them. A young girl, no older than seven or eight, sat atop a man's shoulders. _Shaw and her dad,_ Alex thought. She was wearing a jersey, and her dad was holding a football. He was laughing heartily, and even Shaw had a content smile on her face. The picture was creased down the middle, as if Shaw had folded it and unfolded it many times.

Cautiously, Alex tried again. "My dad, he...well, I guess he was the opposite of yours. He made me feel exceptional. When Kara came to live with us and she had all these powers, I always felt like I didn't matter. He would remind me that I was still a star, even if I couldn't touch them."

For a moment, Shaw didn't answer, and Alex wondered if it was wrong to share. "She has powers?"

Alex's eyes widened as they looked at Shaw, who was watching them with confusion mixed with badly concealed excitement. "Shit! Uh..." They stumbled and their mind went into overdrive. _Nice going, idiot._

Shaw chuckled, evidently enjoying Alex's struggle. "Don't worry, Danvers, your secret's safe with me."

Exhaling loudly, Alex managed a smile. "Thanks. It's not really a huge secret, at least not anymore...Kara's more comfortable with it now. I just don't usually tell people without her permission."

"Don't get worked up, I won't tell." Shaw jumped off her bed and started pacing. "You got any friends around here? I feel like I'm in a cage."

"You need a punching bag or something," Alex teased. "But yeah, I have some friends."

Shaw glared at the jibe. "Good. I know some people too, maybe yours are close by."

Grinning, Alex jumped off their bed. "After you."

* * *

 

The building adjacent to theirs was still busy. Kids and parents meandered in and out of rooms and down the halls, making Shaw scowl. She explained that this dorm and the one she and Alex were in used to be only upperclassmen, but that they had to transfer a group of freshman to the buildings' first floors.

"I refused to give up my room," Shaw stated. "So we're surrounded by children."

Alex didn't mind the new arrangements. They hadn't known anyone in Ziegler, their current building, but they did have a few friends that got bumped around in Conover. Shaw led them up to the third floor, and Alex wondered if they had some friends in common.

"I've got two friends that just got moved to this floor," Alex ventured. "Do you know James Olsen and Winn Schott?"

Shaw shook her head, but contemplated the names. "Olsen sounds familiar, but I don't know why. I'm here for John Reese."

"James' roommate!" Alex exclaimed, and Shaw frowned before nodding.

"Yeah, the photo kid." Shaw drew to a stop. "We're here."

She knocked on the door, behind which the two of them could hear muffled laughter. The door opened to reveal James, and he smiled when he saw Alex. Over his head, they could see John on his bed, laughing at someone that they couldn't see.

"Hey Alex!" he said with a smile. John turned to the door and waved at them.

"Shaw, long time no see." Shaw smirked and saluted, and James gestured for them to enter. Shaw hopped up to join John on the bed, and he laughed as she struggled with the height of it. Alex snagged James' desk chair, cracking a smile of their own when they saw the cause of the boys' laughter.

Winn was sprawled across James' bed, looking miserable. James shoved Winn's feet to the side and sat down, his laughter starting up again. Turning to Alex and Shaw, he explained, "Winn's not a big fan of his new roommate, or his room, for that matter."

"There's dust _everywhere_!" Winn exclaimed. "Honestly, I think I might asphyxiate in there. Plus Harold, whoever he is, already seems like a creep."

"Harold Finch?" John asked with thinly veiled contempt.

Winn sat up. "Yeah, you know him?"

Shaw laughed, the first genuine enjoyment Alex had seen her express, and poked John in the side. "Oh, we know him. Johnny Boy here used to have the _biggest_ crush on him."

The rest of them burst into laughter, as John glared at Shaw. "Um, don't throw me under the bus, Miss 'I have the hots for every other kid in our dorm.'"

"Not every other, only the hot ones," Shaw said nonchalantly. John snorted. "Anyway, that was before we knew he was a huge dick, and also really weird."

Alex frowned, still laughing. "How weird?"

"He's just a creep. Schott, you've got a tough pick."

Winn pouted and slumped against the wall. "James, why couldn't I have requested you? No offense, John."

John shrugged as James patted Winn's shoulder. "John's been my roommate for two years, feels rude not to keep him. You'll be fine, Winn, and besides, you're right across the hall."

They ended up staying there for nearly two hours, catching up from the summer and trading nearly endless jibes. Alex learned that John and Shaw had known each other since middle school, and that they were practically siblings. Winn put in that the Danvers family had basically adopted him, and Alex laughed and ruffled his hair. By the time Shaw checked her watch, it was nearly six o'clock.

"I've got dinner plans at six-thirty, so I'm gonna go. You wanna stay, Danvers?"

Alex stood. "Nah, I've gotta meet Kara soon. I'll head back with you." The two of them said their goodbyes, and headed back.

They reached the first floor without seeing anyone, but as Shaw was heading for the outside door, they heard voices from the end of the hall. Alex looked and saw a lanky brunette standing outside an open door, giggling about something. She gazed in their direction, and practically lit up. Her smile turned flirtatious and she waved, causing Shaw to groan loudly. Grabbing Alex's hand, she pulled them out the door.

Still bemused, Alex searched Shaw's face for answers, but found nothing. "So," they began slowly, "who was that?"

Shaw glared and huffed in annoyance. " _That_ , Danvers, was Root, the biggest fucking nerd in this school, who also has a major creepy-obsessive crush on me."

Alex laughed, figuring they could ask about Root's weird name another time. "You know Root likes you and you've never done anything?"

"It's been two years. At this point, it's a part of my life." Shaw rolled her eyes and opened their building's door for Alex. "Root knows I don't do feelings, and I DON'T like them back. They can't seem to get that through their thick head."

Alex almost tripped at Shaw's use of pronouns for Root. Steadying themself, and grateful for Shaw's obliviousness, they felt a weight lifted from their shoulders. "You know," they teased, "you're awfully adamant in proving that you don't have feelings for Root."

Shaw made a noise akin to growling, and glared daggers at Alex. "I don't like them. They're annoying as hell. Sure, they're hot, and really smart, but _no_. Never."

Chuckling, Alex unlocked their door and followed Shaw inside. "Whatever you say, Shaw."


	2. is binary fake? and other questions to ask your chemistry teacher

The semester officially began two days after move-in. Fortunately, Alex's only class of the day was chemistry, two-hour long lab period that they had twice a week. They supposed it could be worse. Shaw's bio lab started ten minutes after Alex's, and they made an unspoken agreement to walk to class together. As they walked, Alex couldn't help but feel a bit excited with the circumstances. They weren't sure if they were friends with Shaw yet, but it was nice not to be alone.

Throughout college, most of Alex's lasting friends had been left over from high school; kids in their grade that Kara had befriended and introduced them to. Some, like Joss Carter, they met here, and Alex took pride in their growing ability to reach out. Their potential friendship with Shaw gave them hope, and with a less toxic year ahead, so do their classes.

When Alex arrived, leaving Shaw to brood alone outside her own lab, the room was nearly empty. Two guys sat at the front lab table, and another guy and a girl sat alone at different tables, looking exhausted. The last table was occupied by Root, who was staring out the window next to them, oblivious to the other students. Alex knew the others, by name only, since they shared a major, but they weren't friends. Deciding to take a risk, they walked over and took a seat across from Root.

Objectively, Root reminded Alex a bit of themself. Root was wearing a leather jacket over a plain maroon top, as well as ripped black jeans and combat boots. Except for the shirt color and the length of their hair, Alex thought they look freakishly alike.

By the time Alex was finished observing them, Root had shaken from their trace. Smiling, they held out their hand to Alex. "Hi, I'm Root. I saw you with Shaw the other day. You're Alex, right?"

Alex smiled at Root's exuberance. "Yeah, that's me. I haven't seen you around here before, are you a biochem major too?"

Root looked horrified. "Oh gosh no, I could never be an engineer, and definitely not in biochem. My main major is computer science, but I love chemicals, so I majored in chemistry too!"

"I didn't know comp sci and chem went together," Alex joked, ignoring the glares the two of them were starting to get from the others.

"Well, they do know," Root said with a grin. Before Alex could respond, Professor J'onzz entered the room. He was Alex's favorite professor, the one they had for nearly all of their chemistry classes. Alex had spent many an afternoon in his office, exploring different chemical compounds and brainstorming ideas for their own hands-on research. He was also a god-send for them when it came to Kara; if there was one advantage to having an alien professor, it's the first-hand advice.

"You all look thrillingly awake this morning," J'onzz said by way of greeting, placing some folders on his desk. "Welcome back, hope you all haven't forgotten how to mix chemicals or your purpose in life." The attempt at humor pulled grins from Alex and Root. "To start you off, I'm just giving you a simple lab to make sure you all remember procedure and retained some skill. We'll go more in depth on Thursday."

Alex and Root split up to gather the instructions and materials. They traded in their leather jackets for lab coats, and Root pulled their hair up in an elegantly messy bun. Alex donned a pair of safety glasses and handed a pair to Root, and they got to work.

The other pairs around them worked in mostly silence, exchanging a few words only when they needed to confer. Root, however, was talkative, and struck up a quiet conversation with Alex as they worked.

"Not to be too forward or anything," Root began, "but I just figured I should tell you that I'm nonbinary. They/them pronouns. I don't know if Shaw told you, but I just want you to know since we're gonna be working together."

Alex smiled. "She did mention your pronouns. I guess now's a good time to mention it but, uh, I am too?" Root looked up immediately, smiling. Alex tried not to fidget. "I haven't really told anyone yet, just my sister and...my mom. I've just been questioning, like, _everything_ about myself, and it seemed too much all at once."

"I totally know how you feel," Root said as they started measuring chemicals. "I knew I was into girls even back in middle school, but I grew up in Texas, so I kept everything to myself. I didn't really understand the whole gender thing until high school. When I moved up here and met more people, it was easier to figure out what felt right."

Alex exhaled in relief, and mixed their chemical solution with Root's. "I think you're the first person I've met who identifies how I do. Whenever I mentioned being nonbinary _and_ lesbian, people would always tell me that it wasn't possible." Alex frowned, and Root met their gaze with gentle understanding. "I tried to explain it to my sister, that how I felt was that I didn't really feel like a girl, but I still got that 'oh shit I'm so gay' feeling. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Alex let out a huff in relief, and Root smiled. "That's pretty much how it feels for me too. I'm not a woman, but I'm still connected to that identity enough to use it to frame my sexuality."

"It sounds so much better when you explain it," Alex said with a laugh, and Root joined in.

"I've had more time to figure everything out. You'll get there, don't worry."

The rest of the lab continued without a hitch, and they reached their desired outcome twenty minutes before the class ended. They cleaned their station quickly, and started comparing their data for the report. As the class wound down, J'onzz cleared his throat for their attention.

"Okay everyone, that seems like it went fairly well. Reports will be due at the start of class next Tuesday, one report per group. We'll start independent research then. Expect notes and lecture for this Thursday." There were a few groans at that, but no one spoke out. Alex, like most of the others, desperately wanted to start their own research. _All in good time,_ they told themself.

As the class filed out the door, one of the guys bumped into Root, which caused them to stumble into Alex. He grinned nastily at them. "I heard you two talking. Being 'nonbinary' doesn't exist. You're either a boy or a girl, and you're both girls."

Alex glared at him. "And who are you to tell us how we can or can't identify?"

"You can't identify as something _fake._ "

At that, Root nearly burst into laughter. "Oh really?" They turned over their shoulder toward J'onzz, who was sitting at his desk, pretending not to listen. "Professor J'onzz, what do you think about the gender binary?"

"Binary is a social structure," he said, and Alex could see the ghost of a grin on his face. "The idea of male and female as the only genders is a Westernized idea, and it often invalidates the third or nonbinary genders found in many native peoples. Historically and scientifically, the gender binary really doesn't exist. Does that answer your question, Max?" The kid in question turned bright red and stormed out of the classroom. Alex and Root burst out laughing, and after thanking J'onzz, headed out too.

As per their unspoken agreement, Alex walked down the hallway to wait outside Shaw's lab. Root trailed behind them, and Alex could tell Root knew exactly for whom they were waiting. The two of them stood in amiable silence against the wall, and at exactly eleven-forty, the class began to empty. There were more students there than in their class, and Shaw was one of the last to leave. When she looked up from her papers and saw them - saw Root, really - she rolled her eyes, but continued in their direction.

"Good morning to you too, Sameen," Root teased, and Shaw grunted.

"I was expecting Danvers, not you. At least she's not annoying."

"Uh, Shaw?" Alex cleared their throat, and Root gave them a reassuring smile from over Shaw's head. "I, um, could you please use they/them pronouns for me, instead of she? It's...more comfortable."

"Yeah, of course," Shaw said, sounding uncharacteristically genuine. "Have you talked to Root? Because they can give you some advice on that if you ever need it."

Root made a noise as if to remind Shaw of their presence, and Alex laughed. "Yeah, I did. Thank you. _Both_ of you."

"You're welcome," they responded in unison, and Shaw rolled her eyes and sighed as Root giggled.

The three of them made their way out of the science building. The air outside was warm, but the breeze was chilly, and Alex stuck their hands in their pockets.

Checking their watch, Root turned toward them. "My next class doesn't start till one-thirty. Do y'all want to get lunch or something?"

Shaw smirked. "I keep forgetting you're from Texas."

"Sounds good to me!" Alex interjected, before Shaw could say no. They got a dirty glare from her in response. Root lit up.

"Great!"

Shaw hissed _traitor_ to Alex under her breath, but kept walking with them anyway. Alex couldn't help but smile, especially when Root picked up their flirting game, much to Shaw's chagrin. They briefly wondered if Shaw hated Root as much as she pretended to, or if it was just a game the two of them had going. Based on Root's huge smile and the lack of venom in Shaw's eye rolls, Alex was pretty sure it was the latter.

And that made everything that much more interesting.

* * *

 

After their weirdly personal heart to heart, Alex and Root started spending more time together. Root was a wonderful lab partner and a fun friend, and completely unlike anyone else that Alex had known. Root was also a total whiz with computers, and in the two weeks' time they'd known each other, Alex was fairly sure they'd witnessed Root hack at least three government databases.

"It's totally normal," Shaw grunted when Alex asked about it. "Root could probably hack NASA to send a rocket to Jupiter if they wanted."

"And they've never gotten caught?"

"Let's just say that if anyone ever comes questioning about who hacked into the FBI database three times, Harold is the one getting arrested, not Root."

Alex was rather impressed, but decided it was best to not mention Root's extracurricular activities in public. They didn't really have much time to think about it either, because Kara had insisted on visiting home for the weekend, and wanted Alex and Winn to come with her. Winn was as excited as Kara, but Alex would rather not, but they weren't sure they had a say.

"Pretty please?" Kara had begged. "I know it's only been three weeks, but I do miss Eliza. She'll want to see you too, Alex, you never come home."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Alex had snapped, and the topic hadn't been brought up again. But it was now Friday morning, and Alex had only a few hours to decide whether or not they were going.

They were lying sprawled on their bed when Shaw returned from her eight a.m. genetics class. She raised an eyebrow at Alex's position, almost completely face down on the bed. "Don't you have class today, Danvers?"

"Yeah," Alex mumbled into their sheets. "Kara wants me to come home this weekend. I really don't want to, but I know I'm gonna get the shit talk from my mom if I don't."

Shaw dropped her bag on the ground and crossed her arms, analyzing. "I don't think you should go," she said eventually. "If it makes you that uncomfortable, it's not worth it."

Alex shifted into a sitting position. "Is it complicated for you? With your mom?"

At the question, Shaw stiffened. Her eyes strayed to her desk, and for a moment Alex feared she wouldn't answer. "My mom and I aren't that close, but it's because of me, not her. This is one of the few weekends I normally go home."

"And this time you're not?"

"Can't," Shaw answered shortly. "Mom's not home." She grabbed up her bag again and started rifling through it, and Alex took that as their cue to stop asking.

By the time Alex left their last class, it was nearly dinner time, and they knew Kara would be leaving soon. Sure enough, they found Kara and Winn outside their dorm building, looking anxious.

"Alex!" Kara called in relief, and rushed over. "Have you decided? Are you coming?"

"I...I can't, Kara. I don't feel comfortable coming home, you know that. Just tell Mom hi for me." Alex moved to walk past them, but Kara grabbed their arm.

"Alex, _please,_ I know it's hard, but she is your mom, don't you think you owe her-"

"I don't owe her anything!" Alex snapped, and Kara recoiled. "She hasn't tried with me, and I've given up trying with her. The Alex that goes home to Midvale has to be a well-mannered straight girl who wants to be an engineer. I'm done pretending to be what Mom wants. And if I have to hear _Alexandra_ one more time before Thanksgiving, I'm gonna flip shit." Ripping their arm from Kara's grasp, Alex disappeared into the dorm.

"I kind of expected that to go better," Winn whispered, breaking the silent shock.

Eyes downcast, Kara shook her head. "I should've known it was hopeless. Alex is right. The person they have to be at home isn't them. They deserve to stay here, where they don't have to pretend." She hooked her arm with Winn's, and together they walked to her car, itching with regret.

* * *

 

When Saturday passed without any word from their family, Alex thought they might make it through the weekend without a breakdown. They felt slightly guilty about snapping at Kara, but not about choosing to stay.

The only reason Alex wasn't holed up in their room moping was due to Joss, who had heard of their situation and come knocking on Saturday morning. Through some weird connection via John, Shaw knew Joss too, and the three of them spent the day together. They'd made plans for today as well, which included John, Root, and, much to Alex's embarrassment, Lucy Lane.

Embarrassment because Alex had a tiny, itty bitty crush on Lucy. Because Lucy was strong and smart and funny and _beautiful,_ and was also Joss' roommate. All of which Joss knew, and was happily exploiting.

Alex was tugging on pants when Shaw returned from showering, towel drying her hair and wearing only undergarments. They continued dressing in silence; only speaking when Shaw asked, "You ready?" They were heading to a park two blocks over from campus, where Joss had promised they'd have a great time doing absolutely nothing.

The walk over took only ten minutes, and everyone else had already arrived. Shaw migrated toward John, which Alex noticed was really just anywhere away from Root. Alex joined their leather-clad friend, who was sitting in the grass attempting to make daisy chains. Shyly, they watched Lucy as she attempted to climb a tree, and laughed with the others when she tumbled out of it.

As Joss had promised, the day passed with great fun. Shaw and Root chased each other down in a very intense game of tag, John did his first successful handstand, and Alex managed to have a full conversation with Lucy without acting like a fool. When Alex's phone started ringing, they almost missed it due to the amusing sight of Shaw sitting on John's back as he did push-ups. But they did notice it, and upon seeing the caller ID, their heart fell.

"Uh, guys, I'll be right back." They wandered a few feet away from the group and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Alexandra. I really expected to see you this weekend."

Stomach twisting, Alex wrapped their free arm around themself. "I had plans this weekend. I didn't want to ditch my friends."

Eliza sighed. "Alexandra, look, I know it's important to you that you have your friends, but you can't ignore your family."

"That's rich, coming from you," Alex spat out, before realizing that was definitely not the best thing to say. "I don't like coming home, Mom. Sorry if that offends you, but I belong here."

"I am your mother, Alexandra," Eliza snapped, and Alex could feel the anxiety building in their chest at her tone. "I expect some basic respect from you. I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop taking it out on me and your sister. We are your family, and we come first."

"If family's so important, why can't you treat me with the same respect?" Alex's voice started to waver, and they could feel their friends watching. "I never feel welcome at home. You always make me pretend to be someone I'm not. You can't even respect my identity, no matter how many times I tell you."

Eliza sighed in a sharp burst of static. "That's not important."

"That's not important?! It's the most important thing! You wanna know why I don't come home? It's because I'm sick to death of acting like the fake person you want me to be. You have your golden child, it's Kara. Stop trying to force me to be perfect like her, because I'm not. I'm nothing like Kara, I'm nothing like you, and I'm not coming home." Alex cut themself off, breathing heavy, and swiped at the tears flowing down their face.

For a minute, Eliza was silent. Finally, she whispered, "You're so ungrateful. After everything I've done-”

Alex hung up the phone. It was getting harder to breathe properly, what with the amount of sobs they were trying to hold in. Their friends had gone silent.

"Alex," Joss began, and their heart broke.

"I'm sorry," they choked out, and jogged off back toward campus without looking back. They thought they heard Shaw say _let them go_ , but they couldn't be sure. When they arrived at the dorm, their tears had dried sticky on their cheeks and their lungs burned. Alex kicked off their shoes and curled up on their bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

 

When Alex finally stirred, the room's only light source was from the lamp on Shaw's desk. The girl in question was sitting at the head of her bed, legs folded, as she dialed a number on her phone. The photo of her and her father was in her lap, and Shaw fumbled absentmindedly with the corners.

Whomever she was calling must have answered, because Shaw whispered, " _Salam chetori_ , Maman?" Alex didn't recognize the language, but _Maman_ certainly sounded like it meant _mother,_ and they were pretty sure they shouldn't be hearing this conversation.

Shaw quirked a half smile at whatever her mother said. "I'm doing fine, Maman. Classes started last week. The dean of the biology department said he might be able to get me an internship next summer, if I do well this year."

Alex couldn't hear the response, but it sounded positive.

"My roommate? Their name is Alex, they're alright. Really smart, and nice too, I guess. We get along." A pause, and Shaw rolled her eyes. " _Bale_ , Maman, like Root. Why do you keep asking about them? -- _Na, na_ , I told you, I'm not dating Root. Don't laugh!" Shaw pouted, and despite the heaviness in their chest, Alex couldn't help but feel a bit amused.

The conversation continued fairly simply, and Alex contemplated making it known that they were awake, but Shaw's sudden shift in tone changed their mind.

"Listen, Maman, I - you know why I called." She sighed, eyes glued to the photo. " _Bale,_ I miss Baba too." She sounded genuine, but true to form, there was no emotion on her face that Alex could read. "I know I usually come home but since you were away, I figured I'd at least call. --Okay, head to prayer. _Doostenaan daaram._ \-- _Khodafez,_ Maman." Shaw's parting words sounded robotic, and she hung up the phone with a sigh. She was oblivious to Alex watching her, which they figured was for the best. They knew what it was like to lose a father - from Shaw's photo, Alex guessed their loss was more recent - but not what it felt like for Shaw.

She rehung the photo from the bed and gazed at it, her face blank. " _Doostenaan daaram,_ " she whispered, and reached out to turn off the light. Her breath evened out quickly, but Alex lay awake, missing their father, and wondering just how special Shaw's had to be to affect her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i suppose thursday/friday is my unofficial update day? we'll see as school progresses but next ch will be up next week! xx
> 
> also i apologize, some of the persian at the end is missing proper accents bc i can't code and don't know how to make them not symbols, but here's the translations:  
> bale - yes  
> na - no  
> doostenan daaram - i love you  
> salam chetori - hello, how are you  
> khodafez - goodbye


	3. the relevancy of shakespeare in modern feminism

Alex woke up the next morning to an empty dorm. They knew that Shaw was likely on her morning run; she'd be back by seven-thirty. As much as Alex appreciated Shaw - they knew she wouldn't pry into what had happened the day before - they didn't feel like interacting today. Alex got ready quickly, slipping into the showers before most of the hall even woke. Shaw entered the bathroom as Alex left, and they exchanged silent nods. Gathering their backpack, Alex headed out of the dorm ten minutes later, despite not having class for another hour.

As the day passed, Alex did their best to avoid their friends, even though the guilt in their stomach was eating them alive. They didn't go to their normal lunch spot with Root and Shaw, and avoided Joss and John as they headed to their last class. Joss caught Alex's eye across the lawn, and despite Alex hurrying away quickly, they didn't miss the sadness and pity in Joss' gaze.

Eliza spammed Alex with texts after dinner to the point that they turned their phone off without reading any of them. They stayed in the dorm, concentrating on their homework, and declining all invitations to go out. Even Kara tried, without success. Alex went to bed that night having only spoken a few words to Shaw, but, true to form, she hadn't pried. She was frowning more than usual, but Alex didn't have the energy to ask, knowing it was likely about their behavior. They mumbled a simple _night, Shaw_ before facing the wall and feigning sleep until Shaw turned out the lights.

The next two days passed in a similar fashion. Chem lab had started individual research and Alex threw themself into it, trying to ignore the constant glances Root threw their way. Alex knew they were worried about them, but they still couldn't bring themself to talk about it.

When Root left quickly at the end of class to wait for Shaw, Alex wondered if they were going to ruin all their friendships too.

* * *

 

"Sameen!" 

Shaw looked up from her textbook, which was sprawled on the table in front of her. She knew it was Root - they were the only one that called her by her first name anyway - but she looked up and tossed them a half smile anyway. Root smiled back and took a seat beside her.

"No Danvers?" Shaw asked. Honestly, she wasn't surprised; Alex hadn't been spending time with any of them since the weekend.

Root sighed, pulling out a bag of carrot sticks from their bag. "Something's up with them, Sameen. I know the call with their mom didn't go well, but I hoped they'd come to us, you know?"

Shaw shrugged; she wasn't the best when it came to explaining others' actions and emotions. "I think Alex is just self-isolating," she said eventually, snatching a carrot from Root's bag. "They aren't really talking to me either. I don't have any idea what to tell them, if anything."

"Aw, you're worried, how cute." Shaw glared. "I am too, but I don't know what to tell them either. I spent half my time making sure my mother took her meds and trying to keep up in school, so there wasn't much room for personal chats. I just want Alex to know we're here for them, you know? I don't want to pressure them into talking, but I don't want them to feel alone."

Shaw knew enough about loneliness to know that solitude was definitely not what Alex needed. "And how do you propose we tell Alex this?"

"Maybe we could help?"

Shaw and Root turned around to see Joss and Lucy sitting at the table behind them. "Sorry, we overheard you talking about Alex," Joss added. "Maybe we could all talk to them together? To show they're not alone."

Root looked at Shaw, hope in their eyes. Shaw shrugged. "I guess that could work."

"I think it's great," Root said. "I'm just afraid of overwhelming them, though."

Lucy cleared her throat and smiled cautiously. "Maybe this is where I could help? I think I could get through to Alex, if it's okay with you guys. I mean, you all know them better, I don't want to intervene if-"

"Lucy, it's fine," Joss said. Root nodded emphatically. "If you think you can help Alex, we're not going to stop you."

Lucy smiled.

* * *

 

After dinner, Shaw got a text from Joss asking _what time?_  

ROOT: _up to u shaw! i'm ready whenever_

LUCY: _same_

_ROOT_ _changed the group name to ALEX SUPPORT SQUAD._

SHAW: _ass? classy, root_

SHAW: _and i guess now? i just saw them go into the room_

JOSS: _cool, lucy and i are on our way_

ROOT: _omw!_

Shaw waited just inside the doors to her building to let the others in. Root arrived first, as they were the closest, and the two of them stood in amiable silence as they waited for Joss and Lucy. When the girls arrived, Shaw led them all down the hall. "Well," she mumbled, unlocking her door, "here goes nothing."

Alex was sitting on their bed, headphones on, typing rapidly. They didn't notice the appearance of the others until Shaw walked in front of them, and with a jolt they looked up and took off their headphones.

"Hi," Alex mumbled awkwardly, looking at each of their friends in turn. When their eyes landed on Lucy, she smiled, and Alex could feel the blush rising in their cheeks. "Why are you all here?"

Shaw gestured for them to enter the room fully. She hopped up on her bed, followed by Root. "We want to talk to you, Danvers. About the whole self-isolation thing you've got going on recently."

Root noticed the way Alex seemed to shrink in on themself and added, "We're not here to confront you, Alex. We just want you to know you're not alone."

Looking up from where they had been staring a hole in the backspace key on their laptop, Alex met Root's eyes, and they gave them an encouraging smile.

"Alex?" Lucy's voice captured all of Alex's attention. She gestured to Alex's bed. "Can I sit with you? I have something to tell you that I think can help you, and to show that you're really not alone."

Alex nodded, eventually whispering a hoarse, "Yeah, of course," when their voice decided to work. Lucy clambered up beside them.

"Just so you know now, please don't feel pressured to tell us what your mom said, okay? I know those things can be hard to repeat, but we're here if you ever want to tell us." Alex nodded, already getting teary-eyed. Lucy took a deep breath and plowed on. "When I was a junior in high school, I realized I was bisexual. I told my friends and they were all cool with it, but I was scared to death of telling my parents. I figured my mom would be okay, and maybe my sister too, but not my dad. But, unfortunately, I lived with him and Lois lived with my mom.

"I wanted to tell him before I left for college. Over that summer, I came out to Lois, and she was ecstatic - turns out she's bi too." Lucy chuckled. "I told her I was considering coming out to our dad, and she got nervous. Said it wasn't a good idea. But I was stubborn, and I hated living like I was lying to him, you know?" Everyone in the room nodded.

"So, I told him. Three days before move-in. And he...well, he exploded, pretty much. At first, he thought I was joking. Then he said being bi wasn't a real thing. We went awhile without talking about it. I was upset, clearly, and he was just in denial. He would be passive aggressive, and sometimes he would be very aggressive. Basically, he was not at all accepting, and it stung. It still does.

"But I had Joss, and when I told her, she brought me home with her one weekend to meet her parents. They are the sweetest people I've ever met, and it really showed me that even if my dad was an asshole, he's not the only person that matters." Lucy exhaled, looking more upbeat now that her story was out. "Not all of us have the same coming out story or the same reaction. But we've all been through it, and we're all in this together. You don't have to go through this alone, Alex." Lucy reached out and grabbed Alex's hand. "I promise."

Alex could feel themself blushing at the contact, but they were more overwhelmed with the fact that their friends were there supporting them than anything else. "Thank you," they mumbled, trying and failing not to cry.

"We're here for you, Alex," Joss said, and Root and Shaw nodded behind her. "I know sometimes it feels like you're better off alone, but don't you ever forget that you've got a whole group of people here that love you and will support you through anything."

With their free hand, Alex wiped at the tears streaming freely down their face. "What did I do to deserve you guys?" they asked, smiling for the first time in days.

"That's the thing," Lucy said, giving Alex's hand a squeeze. "You didn't have to do anything."

* * *

 

Alex woke up Thursday morning feeling light, still hungover on happiness from the night before. It was almost surreal - Alex had spent years keeping things to themself, and now they didn't have to carry their weight alone.

They walked into chem with a smile; one that Root returned as soon as they saw it. Things had gone back to being as good as, if not better than, how they were before. When class ended, they both got a text from Shaw saying that she had a lab to finish, and that she'd meet them later. Root hooked their arm with Alex's and headed off toward the library.

"So," Root drawled, once they'd gotten away from the science building. "Either my eyes deceived me, or you, my dear, have the biggest crush on Lucy Lane that I have ever seen."

Alex was pretty sure their blush skipped pink and went right to red. "Root! Don't say that so loud!"

Root laughed. "Relax, no one's around!"

"People could still hear you," Alex pouted.

"I can't believe you never said anything!" Root tugged petulantly on Alex's arm. "So, what's the backstory? Tell me all about this crush you've got."

Alex rolled their eyes, but the eager look in Root's eyes told them that they weren't getting away without spilling. "Okay, fine. Last year, I had some serious roommate problems toward the end of spring semester. I knew I was going to transfer roommates starting this year, but I needed to get out of the room, so for a decent chunk of April and May I slept on Joss' floor."

"Um, why?"

"Because I knew Joss from class, and at the time I didn't have very many friends that I could room with. Joss offered up her room but obviously she had a roommate, so I slept on the floor." Alex grinned nostalgically as they thought about the situation. "And that's where I met Lucy. We didn't talk a lot at first, but as finals got closer the three of us would study together. She's pretty and super smart and funny and a bit of a badass, so yeah, I've been crushing on her for a while."

"Oh my god, that's adorable," Root gushed. "You should ask her out!"

Alex stopped walking. "Woah woah woah, I did not agree to that. I don't even know if she likes me; it's not like we hang out all the time."

Root pouted. "Y'all would be so cute together!"

Resuming their course toward the library, Alex rolled their eyes. "Maybe, but it's not gonna happen. I'll ask out Lucy when Shaw agrees to a date with you, which will nev-"

"Oh Alex, you underestimate me," Root interrupted, grinning. "How about I make you a deal - I help you get closer to Lucy, set up covert dates, the works. I'll be your wingman, so to say." Alex nodded cautiously, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "But if I do that, then it's your job to help me convince Shaw to go on a date with me."

"Just one?"

"Just one for now, I'm sure I can convince her after that. But what do you say? Joint wingmen?" Root held out their hand, an expectant smile on their face.

Alex thought about every way this deal could go wrong - if they had a whole week, they probably couldn't list all of the reasons. But they really liked Lucy, and they did want to see Root and Shaw together, so maybe...

"I'm going to regret this," Alex said eventually, "but deal."

* * *

 

Root was almost too true to their word. By the time Alex was done classes on Friday, Root had already texted them plans for a subtle double date with Joss and John. Alex met their two partners in crime for dinner, burning with questions. 

"Someone please explain this double date," Alex said without preamble, collapsing into the chair beside Joss.

Root grinned. "I got Joss to help out! Joss has a study date with John" - Root ignored Joss burying her face in her hands and mumbling _it's not a date_ \- "so they're inviting you and Lucy to come along too!"

Turning to Joss, Alex asked, "So is this a date? I didn't know John and you were a thing."

"We're _not,_ " Joss grumbled. "We're just friends."

"For now," Root coughed.

Joss shot them a glare. "Okay, so I like him. Big deal. I wouldn't consider studying a date anyway, so it doesn't matter. But yes, we are inviting you and Lucy along so that you can hang out with her in a more casual environment."

"You make it sound like I'm being desensitized," Alex said. "But it sounds good, so long as I don't make a fool out of myself."

"Alex, you held Lucy's hand and still managed to form words," Root teased. "I think you'll be just fine."

Whether they would be fine or not was still up for debate the following afternoon. Shaw bid them good luck with a teasing grin, and Alex made their way to the courtyard behind Joss' dorm. It was one of the nicer areas on campus. It was enclosed only by trees but had a decent amount of open space, and tables were placed around the edges. Alex arrived only a few seconds before John, and together they joined Joss and Lucy.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted them with a smile. As they took a seat beside Lucy, Alex noticed the smile that Joss gave John was a bit more flirty than normal. Shaking their head, they pulled out their notes and homework.

Across the table, John gave Alex's notes a suspicious look. "What the hell is all that, Alex?"

"It's just notes and prep for my chemical engineering lab class," Alex explained. John still looked dumbfounded. "It's planning for my term paper! That thing is so long, I'm starting it now."

Lucy leaned over to read the top page of Alex's notes. "Oh man, I am _so_ glad I'm not in the sciences. How does this make sense?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, I've just always liked chemistry."

"Well for that, I admire you," Lucy said, turning back to her laptop. Alex blushed.

"What are you working on, Lucy?" Joss asked, shuffling around in her own notebook.

Lucy huffed, looking pained. "It's this essay for women's studies we have to write instead of taking a midterm. We have to find an author and explain how they portray or don't portray feminism in their works."

"That sounds interesting!" Joss exclaimed. "Way better than writing a midterm essay on how to best analyze a crime scene."

Laughing, Lucy said, "Fair enough, but I don't have any idea who to write about! Everyone else in my class has started already, even that random freshman Lena! And to think I want to do law school after this." She groaned and dropped her head on the table.

"Maybe I could help?" Alex suggested. "It's a bit of an odd idea, but I think it would be interesting."

"Please, I will take anything," Lucy mumbled.

Alex shifted to face Lucy, chemistry homework forgotten. "How about Shakespeare?" At that, Lucy raised her head, looking horrified. "Let me explain! I've read a lot of Shakespeare, and trust me, it's really not that bad."

"Sounds terrible," John put in. Joss elbowed him, and motioned for Alex to continue.

"Okay, so back in Elizabethan England, women were basically second-class citizens. A lot of playwrights at the time wrote women characters, but they were flat and didn't have much autonomy. But Shakespeare was different. He wrote characters like Beatrice and Kate that were outspoken and had a lot of lines, and were well rounded. Even Juliet went against the stereotypical written woman of the time.

"I have a bunch of the plays that I could lend you, and I analyzed them enough in high school that I could spout off a bunch of information. But I think it would be something to consider." Alex took a deep breath as they finished; if they had gone on, they were sure they'd have talked about Shakespeare for hours. Lucy looked at them, smiling.

"Honestly it might be worth doing just so I can hear you get excited about it," Lucy said, and Alex flushed. "But it doesn't sound that horrible, I suppose. You've got the plays here?"

"Yup! I have a whole box in my dorm."

Lucy giggled. "That's so dorky, but I approve. So, who is the most feminist woman in Shakespeare?"

Alex grinned. "Beatrice, definitely."

They carried on with their conversation; Alex giving insights on the characters, and Lucy jotting down as much as she could. They seemed to be in a completely different world. Joss and John traded amused glances and smiles as their friends' conversation continued, totally oblivious to the world around them.

* * *

 

By the time the sun set that night, many of the kids around Alex and Shaw's room were out partying. The two of them sat together in their quiet room, both writing up lab reports. One of the Fast and Furious movies played on the TV, the volume low. Eventually, Alex shut off their laptop, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Shaw noticed Alex's movement and mimicked them; she really didn't feel like doing homework either. 

"So," Shaw asked, once Alex's notes were away, "how was your double date?"

Alex rolled their eyes. "It wasn't really a date, because none of us are dating." Shaw raised her eyebrows skeptically. " _But,_ it was fine. I helped Lucy with her literary feminism essay."

"You _talked_?" Shaw teased, a wicked smile on her face. Alex stuck out their tongue.

"Meanie."

Shaw chuckled, punching her pillow into shape. "I am here for objective advice, not emotional support."

Alex settled under the blankets, gazing curiously at Shaw. Eventually they asked, "Is it awkward for you? When we talk about relationships and stuff?"

Shaw froze for a moment, caught off guard. She shrugged. "I don't know if I'd call it awkward. It's strange, I guess, since I don't understand what the feelings are. But I've seen relationships, I know what it looks like when people are in love." She paused, frowning.

"You just don't know what it feels like," Alex suggested quietly.

Shaw nodded. "It's not that important though. I don't need someone to love me to give my life meaning."

That thought saddened Alex. They agreed that love wasn't the be all, end all of a successful life, but it did mean _something._ "Just because you can't love like most people doesn't mean you couldn't love someone at all," Alex said. "I'm sure there's someone out there who would love you no matter what, and you wouldn't have to be someone else for them. I think someday you could find that, if you wanted it."

Shaw didn't respond, and Alex wondered if their comments had been too much. For a lack of anything else to say, they turned out the lights and began the search for sleep.

Across the room, Shaw lay sleepless in her bed, mulling over what Alex had said. She thought briefly about Root, and something they had said months ago when they were drunk. Root had forgotten, but Shaw had not. Their words turned over in her mind.

Into the dark, Shaw whispered, "Yeah. Maybe someday."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked ch 1! i have never written a college au or a crossover fic before, so this will be an adventure. next ch will be posted soon! xo


End file.
